¡¡Alboroto total!
by paidelimon
Summary: una historia disparatada con los combo niños, en que situasiones alocadas se meteran? no lo sabremos asta leerlo XD


**Alboroto total!**

Hola!!!! Soy nueva haciendo historias pero solo espero que les guste porque yo hago

Lo que puedo es una buena comedia(o eso creo) el caso esque lo platique con mi mejor

Amiga Fer y lo que yo digo esta en letras verdes y lo que dice fer esta en letras azules y las

Letras en rosa esque estamos hablando las 2

F: Paty ya empiezas con la historia esque estoy un poco aburrida

P: si…eh???? Oye Fer que haces aquí????

F: dejaste la entrada del estudio abierta…otra vez

P: bueno no importa, empecemos con la historia

P: era un día soleado en Novanizza y nuestros queridos héroes entrenaban

Pilar: oigan escucharon eso???

Azul: si que extraño, oye quien eres???

P: pues soy la narradora y autora de esta historia pero no me….

Paco: oye nunca te había oído desde cuando estas aquí???

P: interrumpan, y estoy aquí desde que hice la historia con mi amiga

Serio: hay no puede ser, otra vez estamos dentro de una locura, díganme

Que no habrá historias disparatadas

F: en realidad si va a hacer una historia disparatada y acostúmbrense ya

Que nosotras somos las autoras y narradoras

Serio: oh genial ahora son 2 autoras doble locura

P: ustedes se quejan demasiado y les va a gustar no quieren vernos

Enojadas

Paco: hay si que miedo tengo a ver inténtenlo conmigo

P y F: bueno tú lo pediste

(Paco desaparece)

Serio: oigan que hicieron con Paco??? a donde fue???

P y F: lo enviamos a un cierto lugarcillo

(y Paco aparece)

Paco (con los ojos muy abiertos): eso fue lo más espantoso que haya visto

En la vida

P: ya te vas a portar bien???

Paco: si lo que digan

F: bueno……ya continuemos

Manny: oigan y cuando aparezco yo???

P: espera un segundo……tu no sales aquí Manny?!?!?!

P: como entraste aquí???

Manny: pues había una puerta y…

F: Paty te dije que cerraras esa entrada ahora Manny entro aquí bueno, al menos

Es solo Manny

Frida: uuuu hay churros!!!!!

F: parece que tenemos 2 polizones en el estudio (supongo que será interesante)

P: ashhh bueno ya sigamos con esto y los combo niños……

Manny: oye y nosotros que??? No vamos a salir

Paco: que no es obvio ellas prefieren nuestra serie

Serio: es mucho mejor que su ciudad Milagro

Manny: eso no es cierto nosotros somos sus preferido no P y F???

P: no inventen, ya empezaron con la discusión

F: emmm chicos…

Manny: en realidad yo soy mejor que ustedes nadie es comparado a mi

Paco: pues yo soy un toro y te supero con mi fuerza

Azul: en cada historia ellos se pelean

Pilar: nosotras las chicas somos menos competitivas

Azul: no es que me importe pero y Frida???

Pilar: creo que ya la vi pero…uuuyyy churros de sabor pistache!!!!

Azul: no pueden detener la pelea de los chicos???

P y F: si podemos mientras vayan a pasear o algo así

Azul, Pilar y Frida: siiiiii

(Los chicos siguen peleando)

P (yo golpeándome la cabeza contra la pared): POR DIOS SAAANTO BASTA!!!!!!

Serio, Paco y Manny: ¡¿¡¿¡que!?!?!

F: YA PAREN DE DISCUTIR!!!!!

Paco: no hasta que el admita que nosotros somos mejores

(una mano sale del cielo y los agarra hasta arriba pero los deja caer)

Manny, Paco y Serio: AAAAHHHH

P y F: oops lo sentimos!!!!

Frida: me encantan los churros!!!!!

Frida: que porque me miran así?!?!?!

Pilar: esque siempre estas con eso de los churros

Manny: oye solo porque la mitad del cerebro de Frida piense en churros no es

Una cabeza hueca

Frida: siiiiii……oye!!!!!

Manny: aparte tu eres una terminadora de helados

Pilar: TIENES ALGUN PROBLEMA CON ESO?!?!?!

Manny: oh no ya me pase

Azul: chicas……emmm……podrían???

P y F: si trataremos

F: Pilar tranquila

P: si tranquila ya sabes que Manuel es un boquiflojo

Manny: si perdón……pero……oye yo no soy un……

P y F: ya sabíamos que ibas a interrumpir

P: por eso te pusimos cinta canela antes de abrir la bocota

Azul: bueno, al menos ya terminaron con la discusión

P: si quieren decir algo antes de despedirnos???

Azul: lean muchos libros!!!

Frida: coman churros!!!

Pilar: coman helados!!!

Serio: lean poesía!!!

Paco: practiquen novanok!!!

FIN


End file.
